Recently, in order to increase the safety of driving, ADAS (Advanced Driver Assistance system) have been installed in the vehicles. Various systems such as LDWS (Lane Departure Warning system), FCWS (Forward Collision Warning System), DDD (Driver Drowsiness Detection), PD (Pedestrian Detection), TSR (Traffic Sign Recognition), and BSD (Blind Spot Detection) etc. are examples of the ADAS.
Some ADAS systems merely monitor lane departure, an access of external objects and so forth regardless of a gazing direction of a driver of a vehicle. Other ADAS systems may repeatedly monitor whether or not the gazing direction of the driver of the vehicle is directed towards the front. However, there are a lot of situations of giving unnecessary alarm or skipping important alarm.